


Fucking fantastic

by DracoIgnis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Fucking, Jonerys, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strangers, alternative universe, iceandfiresource
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis
Summary: Jon spots Daenerys on the dance-floor, and he knows he must have her. A Jonerys AU short story with original artwork.





	Fucking fantastic

..

The moment Jon spotted her, he knew he wanted her.

The music pumped through the loudspeakers with such fury that he could feel his bones vibrating. The crowd around him was sweaty and moving as one breathing entity. The light was bright but sparse, consisting mainly of green and yellow spotlights zapping across the dancers. Yet, despite all the distractions, Jon couldn’t look away from her;

blonde hair cascading down her body like streams of silver, bright eyes glimmering akin the jewels in her ears, red dress fitted tightly around her frame, the deep plunge on the back enticing him to imagine more. She had seen him too, he knew, and she kept looking over her shoulder as he came closer, the smile on her lips suggesting that he wasn’t an unwelcome interruption.

As he reached her, she turned and placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning in close to his ear as she shouted: “Daenerys!”

Jon smiled, and he was confused at first until it dawned on him that it was her name. He nodded and pointed to himself. “Jon!” he spoke. His gaze shortly slipped from her face down her body, and he shook his head in awe. “You look amazing!” he said.

“Well, Jon,” Daenerys gave him a cheeky wink as she leaned back in, her hand grabbing a hold of him by the collar. His white shirt was getting crinkled against her body, but he didn’t mind it one bit, “did you come to chat or dance?”

His hands were on her waist. Her fingertips danced across his chest. Whenever she leaned in, Jon felt his heart skip a beat, but before he had a chance to react, she would twist around, smiling at him from behind her shoulder, leaving him wanting more. Her buttocks were pressed to his groin. When they moved with the crowd, she swayed her hips, rubbing him in all the right places, and he thought to himself, _ This woman is a devil in disguise. _

Time seemed to move at a different pace in the club. Jon started feeling sweat prickling his skin, and the pre-drinks he had before hitting town were buzzing in his blood. He wasn’t shy, yet the alcohol was making him more bold, and as Daenerys twisted and turned once more, he leaned down, his breath hot on her earlobe as he asked:

“What’s a girl like you looking for tonight?”

Daenerys shook her shoulders and leaned back into his hold. “What any girl is looking for.”

“Educate me.”

“A bit of fun.”

“What kind of fun?”

Daenerys turned to face him once more. The light from above briefly crossed her face, and Jon noted that her cheeks were going pink too. Maybe from the heat. Maybe from the way he was tugging at her waist, keeping her close as they swayed. “Whatever kind of fun a single girl might want.” Her answers were as clear as fog, but instead of annoying him, he found the game alluring.

He licked his lips as he cocked his head slightly. “Single girl, is it?”

She pointed at his chest. “Single man, is it?” she returned the question.

Jon smirked and pulled her in, causing her to gasp as one of his arms wrapped around her back, his fingertips tracing the bump of her spine. “Has anyone ever described you as cheeky?” he asked.

She wrinkled her nose. “Oh, plenty of men. Most just can’t handle a girl who doesn’t swoon at a compliment. How about you, Jon?” she asked, her own fingertips trailing down his chest before suddenly dipping in between them. Before he knew of it, she had grabbed a hold of his cock through his jeans, squeezing it as she locked gazes with him. “Do you _ swoon?_”

Jon felt his mouth go dry, and he didn’t have a chance to reply before she laughed and pulled away from him. For a moment, his arms felt empty and cold, and he wondered if she was going to disappear into the crowd never to be seen again.

But then she reached out and grabbed him by the wrist, and with a slight tug she urged him to follow. As he did, his heartbeat started quickening, and he couldn’t even be irritated by the random elbows jabbing at his sides nor the guys shouting in over his head. All he could do was focus on her red dress as she led him across the dancefloor toward the bar.

For a moment, he thought she wanted a drink and a chat, and he pushed his hand into the pocket of his jeans as he looked for his card. But she led him past the bar, past the booths, and further down toward the toilets.

Jon eyed the line of women as they approached, and he shook his head sadly. “We’re never getting in there,” he said, “not today, anyway.”

Daenerys seemed to consider the situation and made a snap decision; she did an early turn and pushed the door to the men’s loo open. “Then let’s try here.”

The toilet was bright, and it took Jon a moment to blink his eyes back into focus. To his right were the urinals, two of them occupied, and to his left were three stalls, all of the doors showing availability. Without pausing or even looking around, Daenerys let go of Jon’s hand as she trudged to the last stall, swung open the door and nodded for him to follow.

Jon, a little more hesitant, slowly walked his way over as he glanced around, ensuring no one was staring at them, before he quickly slipped behind the door and locked it.

The moment he turned to face her, she pushed him back against the door, her hands firm on his shoulders. She tip-toed to look into his eyes as she spoke: “I’ve had my eyes on you all night, Jon.”

Jon felt his cheeks flush, and his cock stirred in his pants. “Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” she nodded, leaning closer until their noses bumped. They were staring into each other’s eyes, and Jon found himself only slowly reaching out to take hold of her waist. There was a tension in the air that he couldn’t make himself break. It put him on edge - and he liked it. So it was ever so gently that he pulled her toward him, her heels slipping across the stone floor as she was dragged all the way to his chest.

“Then why didn’t you come to me sooner?” Jon asked, his voice heavy with lust as his fingertips trailed down her spine once more, this time not stopping where her dress did. Instead, he brushed his palms to her firm buttocks and gave them a squeeze.

Daenerys moved under his touch, and she laughed breathlessly. “Oh, don’t be silly,” she spoke and ran her fingers through his curly locks. She grabbed a hold of them and gave his head a tug backwards. “I don’t have to come to anyone. People come to me.”

“Is that so?” Jon said. He waited until Daenerys leaned in for a kiss, then he turned them around so that she was the one pressed to the door. He liked the shocked look she had on her face, especially as he pulled her up by the buttocks, making her wrap her legs around his waist as he pushed himself into her. His move made her skirt ride upwards, but she made no attempt to pull it back down, allowing him to see that she was wearing no panties. He had to force himself to look away and into her eyes instead. “You really are cheeky.”

“So we’ve established,” she said, biting her lower lip as her hands slipped down his cheeks, tickled his beard, then fiddled with the top buttons of his shirt. She undid a few, just enough for him to feel the air on his hot skin. “One question still remains, though - _ do you swoon _?”

Jon didn’t answer, he simply leaned in and kissed her. It was not a gentle kiss, but one of need; his lips were wet against her soft ones, and he pushed his tongue in to taste her. He stroked across her teeth, then across her tongue, feeling it push back up against him, and he realised - if he had wanted her when he first saw her on the dancefloor, he now _ craved _ her.

Daenerys’ legs at his waist tugged him closer. He could feel the heat from her body, from her hands, and from between her legs as her sex pressed to the rough fabric of his jeans. His cock was hard, and it was almost hurting now as it pushed to straighten up.

Their kiss grew more sloppy as Daenerys’ fiddled a few more shirt buttons open, allowing her to stroke her fingertips across his chest. She pushed down over his stomach, as far as she could reach, before breaking the kiss and breathing in. “Put me down,” she said, and Jon lowered her back onto the floor. She didn’t take a moment to relax, though - the second her feet hit the ground, her hands were at his belt, pulling it open, undoing the button of the jeans, then unzipping.

Jon leaned one hand onto the toilet door as he watched her pull his cock free of his pants. He was throbbing between her soft fingertips, moreso as she started running her hand up and down his shaft.

She leaned in and pecked his neck, whispering: “I should’ve let you fuck me on the dancefloor.”

Jon groaned and used his free hand to pull up her dress, exposing her cunt. “Is that why you’re bottomless?”

“I like to keep my options open,” she replied, letting go of him shortly to lick her hand, then reaching down to work him again. He couldn’t help but to slightly jerk his hips, moving his cock into the rhythm of her hand. “But perhaps you’re a good boy, Jon? Too nice to fuck ladies in public?” She cocked her head to the side as she peered up at him, her eyes perfectly innocent and her wet lips slightly pouted.

She looked so fuckable that Jon had to stop himself from just grabbing her and taking her there and then.

Instead, he pushed his own fingers between her legs as he ran them across her soft lips. They soon spread for him, letting him feel how warm and wet she was. “Perhaps I’m just good at pretending,” he said, pushing a finger into her. She gasped as her muscles closed down around him, making him smile and press his nose into her hair.

“Ahh, so you’re really a _ bad boy_?” she asked.

Jon pushed another finger inside of her, slowly fucking her further open. “I wouldn’t say that.”

Daenerys laughed lightly to his neck and pulled back, looking up at him. Her bright eyes seemed darker now, he thought. More passionate. More needy. “Then what,” she asked, “are you, Jon?”

Jon pulled his fingers out of her and grabbed her by the shoulders. She gasped as he pulled her in over the toilet front first, making her balance herself atop the closed seat as he positioned himself behind her naked buttocks.

He pushed her dress all the way up until it was folded by her tits, then gave her bottom a playful slap. “I’m a man in the need of a fuck,” he answered. As Daenerys sucked in air, he grabbed his cock, positioned the head at her entrance, and slowly pushed himself into her warm cunt.

Daenerys groaned as his fat length stretched her open, and she arched her back in a silent moan. He was thick inside of her, and her muscles pushed down around his girth as she tried accommodating him. It was difficult, but the further in he went, the better it felt, and as he slowly started rocking himself back and forth into her, his cock inching its way forward with every push, she couldn’t stop herself from moaning out loud.

“Oh god,” she gasped, “you’re even better than I imagined.”

Jon grabbed a hold of her right shoulder with one hand, the other searching into her locks as he kept her steady. He was moving his hips ever so slightly, not wanting to force himself into her at once, but also desperate for the feeling of her cunt around his cock. She was warm, she was wet, and she was _ definitely _ tight.

He could feel sweat prickling at his forehead, and he leaned his head back, gazing toward the ceiling as he pushed himself further into her, groaning: “You’re _ exactly _ as I imagined.”

“And how,” Daenerys started, pausing as she gasped in air, Jon’s hand in her hair pulling her head back a little, “did you imagine me?”

Jon leaned in over her, his lips at her ear as he whispered: “_Fucking fantastic._”

Daenerys wanted to laugh, but all that left her lips were sounds of pleasure as Jon started fucking her in more of a rhythm. Whenever he pulled his cock out, the length seemed to stroke across her nub, and it sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. She wanted to reach between her legs to rub herself, but when she lifted her hand, she almost lost balance. “Oh, Jon,” she whispered, trying to look over her shoulder, but his hand in her hair was keeping her in place. “_Touch me._”

The urging sound of her voice made Jon groan, and he complied; the hand in her hair let go, and her head dropped to watch as his fingertips trailed past her arm, further down her clothed tits, past her stomach, all the way to her dripping sex. He gently circled her nub, gathering her juices, before he placed his fingers flat against her.

As he started rubbing, it was at a leisurely pace, almost painfully gentle. Daenerys began rocking against his hand, desperate for his touch as he fucked and felt her all at once. It was only as he quickened his pace that his fingers felt _just_ _right_; he moved in swift, circular motions, mimicking the movements of his cock fucking her cunt, and Daenerys gasped in air: “God, yes, _like that!_”

Jon smiled as he leaned over her, pressing kisses up against her exposed back, neck, then ear. “You’re so loud,” he warned in a whisper, his words coming out as grunts. He was biting his inner cheek, the sensation of her wet sex making it hard for him to control his own noises. He could smell her too - perfume, and her deodorant, and _ her. _ The raw smell of _ her _ and sex which seemed to fill the stall. “Someone will hear us.”

“Oh I hope they will,” Daenerys replied, turning her head slightly so that she could catch his gaze. “I hope they hear how you make me feel.”

“And how is that?” Jon wanted to know, something in him keen to hear her say it.

Daenerys balanced herself onto one hand, reaching behind to touch his cheek as she locked eyes with him. Her lips were plump, her lipstick slightly smudged and the edge of her front teeth shone pink from the makeup as she smiled: “_Like I am yours._”

At once, Jon pulled himself out of her, leaving her empty. She moaned in confusion, but only until he tugged her around and placed a wet kiss on her lips. “Come here,” he said, his voice heavy with need, and he pushed past her to seat himself on the edge of the toilet seat, his wet, red cock in his hand.

Daenerys licked her lips and hooked her dress up. She held onto Jon’s shoulder with one hand as she prodded herself atop of him, positioning her wet lips at his cock. Then, ever so slowly, she started lowering herself onto him.

As her tight cunt closed in on him once more, Jon groaned and threw his head back. For a moment, he just took in the sensation of her, the feeling of her wet sex on his, his cock throbbing inside of her. Then, as her arms fell around his neck and her nose pressed to his, he fluttered his eyes open and stared breathlessly into her bright gaze.

Her cheeks were flushed akin his own. Her lips were open in a moan. Her pale skin glimmered with sweat, the bright light above them illuminating everything. He couldn’t see them as her red dress was spilling out across their groins, but he could feel her, feel her movements, and he could taste her as her tongue peeked out to lick at his lips. He pecked her tongue, then slipped his lips open to allow her inside, and he leaned back as she kissed him deeply, her hands in his hair, his own fingertips on her back.

_ She is going to make me come, _ he thought. _ She is going to make me come inside of her. _ He could feel the pressure building in his cock. His balls were tightening. His length was pulsating. As she rocked herself harder down onto him, he broke the kiss with a gasp.

“I can’t last much longer,” he admitted, giving her a way out.

But she only smiled at him, pressing brief kisses to his neck. She grabbed at his arm, pulling his hand from her back to her front, and she led him beneath her skirt to her sex. “Then don’t hold back,” she said, her voice filled with lust as she pressed his fingertips to her sex.

With his thumb at her nub, she started rocking herself onto him harder, and Jon felt his chest tighten. Between her needy gasps, her faint kisses, and her hands on his shoulders, his senses were overloaded, and soon he couldn’t hold back any longer.

He groaned and leaned back as he came inside of her, spilling his seed deep in her cunt. His thumb slipped from her sex to grab a hold of her dress as he came, but it mattered not; Daenerys was already on edge herself. She took the momentum to press onto him, burying her nose at his neck as she rocked herself to an orgasm. It seemed to spill from her sex through her body, sending shivers across her skin, and she bit down onto his shirt as her cunt tightened, her muscles contracting.

“Oh fuck,” Jon whispered, letting go of her dress to instead wrap his arms around her body, holding her tight. “Oh _ fuck._”

Daenerys took in a few needed breaths before letting go of his shirt, her lipstick marking the place where her teeth sunk in. She wiped the sweat off her cheeks with the back of her hand, her eyes twinkling as she looked at Jon. “You’ve made a real mess of me,” she said, pulling her dress up as she balanced herself onto her knees, tugging upward until his cock slipped out of her.

Jon watched her pink, wet pussy until it disappeared behind her dress. As she stood up to make herself proper, he simply tucked himself back in, zipped up his jeans, and sunk deeper on to the toilet with a happy huff. “I’d do that again,” he said.

Daenerys laughed and ran her fingers through her hair to undo some knots. “I’m sure you would.” She checked that both her earrings were still in place, licked the lipstick off her teeth and, satisfied that she was presentable, reached out for the lock on the door.

Jon sat up a little. “Wait-” he said, but she just smiled at him.

“I know, I know,” she sighed, “_Where will you be next week? _ Well, Jon, if we keep meeting like this, I fear we’ll run out of clubs soon! This is, what, the fifth time this month?”

Jon smiled shyly. “And still you act like a perfect stranger.”

“I thought that was part of the fun. _ You _ acted like you didn’t know my name!”

“At times I feel like I don’t,” he said, rubbing sweat off his own face before standing up. He started doing up his buttons, but his eyes were flickering between his shirt and her patient face. “You seem to change. From cute to sexy, from submissive to dominant. I never know what comes next. Who’s to say your name even _ is _ Daenerys?”

“I guess it’s all about trust,” she said with a perfect smile.

_ I guess it is, _ Jon thought, watching her undo the lock.

“Meet me at Naella’s next Friday,” she said. “Book a private booth. I’ve _ always _ wanted to try sucking off a guy in one.” She hesitated, giving him an innocent look. “Unless, of course, you’d prefer to be the one kneeling?”

Jon blushed at the thought, but she didn’t give him time to reply. Instead, she swung open the door, and the two of them were greeted by five blokes staring back at them.

“Told you all someone was fucking,” one of them said, sounding satisfied he was right.

Daenerys smiled at each of them. “Gentlemen,” she said with a nod, then trudged past them with confident strides, not once paying attention to her messy hair, ruffled dress, nor the faint juices slipping down past the hem of her skirt. They all watched her as she left, then turned to Jon who just cleared his throat awkwardly before hurrying outside.

He just managed to catch a glimpse of her disappearing back into the dancing crowd, and he thought to himself: _ That’s one fucking fantastic woman. _

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the Jonerys October AU month - and the first smutty one of the week! I hope it was worth the read. It sure was fun to write! As always, a great thanks to DragonandDirewolf for her artwork, and a huge thanks to all of you leaving comments on my works. I hope to go through them all tomorrow once the weekend kicks in! Both DragonandDirewolf and I are so grateful for all your support. This fandom truly is amazing.


End file.
